Nothing but lies
by TerraPrime
Summary: Sam and her twin,Raf, are anything but ordinary. They are made to build and to hack into data bases. They have lived in the M.E.C.H. base for as long as they can remember and never once questioned the battle training or weapons they built. Now that the lies have been unraveled they have nothing left but each other, lies, and a few giant robots who cannot find out what they are.
1. Birthday and Pets

**A.****N.** This is my first story so please comment! I want to know what you think. If you like I will update the story.

Disclaimer Time!

Sam: The author does not own anything it belongs to Hasbro

Terra Prime: I own you!

Sam: No, you don't.

Terra Prime: Yes, I do! Now shut up or I might kill you off and make the story a world of pain for your twin!

Raf: 0.0 What!? Why ME!

Terra Prime:) ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Twins**

"Here they are, Mrs. Bishop" the doctor said as he handed the two newborn twins to their mother and left. The hospital room was occupied by four people; the twins, their mother, and father, a tall, muscular man with a scar running down his face. "What will we name them?" their father, Leland Bishop, asked. "I was thinking about Rafael for the boy and Sam for the girl." The mother replied with a smile.

"Sam isn't your average girl name. Is there any particular reason that you want to name her that?" their father asked. "I think that she won't be your average girl." Their mother Daniela, her smile quickly crinkled in to a frown as two masked men entered the room, "When do they have their first upgrade? She questioned her husband a nervous look entering her eyes. "Right now, they need to start as soon as possible or they might not survive. Don't worry, Honey, they'll be perfectly fine, I have my top men working on this." Their father replied as he watched her reluctantly give her children to the men. She watched them leave and felt regret build inside her.

"I hope that I didn't make a mistake when I agreed to this." She muttered and then reminded herself that if this worked her children would be perfect.

***Three years later: Sam's P.O.V.***

"Hey, Raf," I said when a sudden inspiration struck me, "We should build our own friends! We could integrate them into our upgrades and they could have three forms; bird, cat/dog/some other animal and laptop or some other device!" Raf's mouth fell open, "That's perfect! We could give them artificial intelligence and program them as **secondary battle computers. They could be our friends\guardians\pets\reconnaissance drones**." we finished the thought together and laughed. I couldn't wait to tell mom about our new idea!

I frowned when I remembered when I had discovered me and my brother were different from other people. I always knew we were smarter than any of the adults at the M.E.C.H. base. I had been getting upgrades with my brother since the day I was born. We could speak any language that we heard and had a strong mental bond in which we could send thought, feelings, and emotions. That was the reason that we could finish each other's sentences. This was also a disadvantage because we could feel each other's pain and we theorized if one of us died then the other would die soon after.

We had begun to receive combat training a few weeks ago and it was there that we learned that we were physically different from anyone else. I later found out that they had upgraded our bones, muscles, and internal organs with metal from a meteor that had fallen to earth a while back. The metal had instantly melded with our bodies and strengthened them almost as if it were alive. I loved training because it calmed me and felt natural. I was able to sneak past 'enemy' defenses and hack into alarm and security systems with ease.

Me and Raf were only three years old and were very tall for our age. We look as if we're seven-year-olds. I was told that when I turned 12 I would look like I was 15 or 16 and then I would stop growing for a little while. It was a relief to know we wouldn't be freakishly large when we grow up. I giggled at that image.

"_Come on, let's get started. Sam."_ Raf snapped me out of my thoughts by using the language we used in our bond or when we wanted to talk in private. We knew that no one on earth could speak it or understand. We have been able to speak and understand it since our first upgrade, the day we were born. It consisted of mechanical beeps, whirs, and clicks and it sounded like music. "I'll start to write up the A.I. and the battle programming. I'll also cover the upgrades that we'll need to apply to ourselves so that they can attach to us and give us more accurate reconnaissance. Can you write up the schematics for them? This will be a big project it will probably take us a few weeks or maybe even a few months to complete. **This is going to be so cool!"** We finished together and laugh as we set to work.

***Five Weeks Later***

**Download Complete**

**Rebooting Systems **

I powered up my eyes and quickly unplugged myself from computer. My dad had told me that as a result of 42% of my body being mechanical I had to recharge myself every time I went to sleep. I could also download upgrades to my systems. (Me and Raf were constantly writing more advanced programing.) We had been working on adding a comm. link that would enable us to contact our aerial scouts and our father when we were finished building them. I also had completed an A.I. program that gave them personalities and helped them make their own decisions.

I had just finished downloading the program that would allow our drones to a to merge with my systems. We had designed my drone to transform from aerial mode to a form of armor for my back and it would link to the cybernetics in my brain. When I had started the download I had estimated it would take 8-10 hours to complete. I hoped Raf had finished the bodies by now. I knew that this might not work on the first try. It was by far the longest and most complex project we had ever attempted.

I looked around and smiled when I saw the completed bodies on the work table next to my bed. They were in aerial mode at the moment and looked like metal hawks complete with sharp beaks and talons. I could see some of the laptop mode on the underside of one. I glanced past them to see Raf on his bed, a cord running from the back of his neck to our computer. I assumed that he had finished the bodies and then started to download the program himself.

I walked over to the computer and checked the download progress. It was at 78% and would take a little over three hours for it to complete. I noticed the corner of the screen that displayed the date. It was our birthday! I smiled because that meant our new mechanical friends would share our birthday, that is, if they worked.

I sent a message to my father via our computer and left the room. I was walking to my dad's office. As I walked I noticed that some of the masked soldiers were staring at me. I knew that many of them disliked me and my twin because we were different. In turn I disliked them because they acted like I was a baby and treated me like I didn't understand them.

Only one of the soldiers recognized the fact that we were more than your average three-year-olds. Her name was Mira and she was one of the scientists that help with my upgrades. She and my mother were close friends and she spoke to me as if I was any other adult and I loved her for that. What I didn't understand about her was why she seemed saddened every time she saw me and my twin. She never lied to me. I knew when people lied; it was part of my programming. My mind stored data about the people I'm around. Everyone has some kind of quirk when they lied, like blinking twice or shifting their weight onto their left foot.

I stopped at my room and grabbed a small device that recorded conversations when a preprogramed key word was heard. In this case there was a few key words; Sam, Rafael (my father never called him Raf.), Birthday, twins, and party. My dad said that he might try to throw us a surprise party someday. I asked him how it would keep it a secret if I was supposed to know everything. He said that he would find a way to surprise me. I took that as a personal challenge. This would record any party plans.

I walked a few doors down and knocked. "Come in." my father's voice called, he sounded stiff and angry. I opened the door and the scowl on my dad's face dissolved instantly when he saw me walk in. "Hi, dad," I said as I ran over and hugged him, "I just finished a major software update! It has the coding for the secret project me and Raf have been working on! Raf has a few more hours on his download. So, I thought I would stop by and see how you're doing today and if we'll be doing anything later." I rushed through the last part. He smiled, "So, will you show me this big project tonight then? You have been working on this for 5 weeks! This is your largest project ever." I nodded playfully.

It was true, even projects that would take decades to finish for some of these scientists were done in under a week for us. I frowned when I noticed that he was talking like Raf hadn't helped at all. I didn't understand why he talked as if I was the greatest person in the world and only barely acknowledged Raf's presence. I had asked him about it once and he told me that he loved us equally but, then he explained that it had to do with some of my coding. Since I was born first, even if Raf had been born a short amount of time after, our programing accepted me as the leader and protector. I gave him guidance but, we both had to agree on the decisions.

Basically, he thought Raf was inferior to me because I was about a minute older. I thought that was unfair and didn't really understand how that worked. I shock myself from my thoughts and gave him another smile. I hugged him and then while he was distracted I planted the bug under the desk. "Happy fourth birthday, sweetheart." he whispered into my ear, "I love you." The worst part was, I actually believed him.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well, sorta-kinda-mabey.

The first few Chapters are mostly time jumps until they are 12 years old.


	2. Ideas and Wings

Disclaimer:I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own Sam

Sam: I am my own person! I am not owned by anyone!

Terra Prime: I made you!

Tara: Hi everyone!

Sam and Terra Prime: This isn't your story!

Tara: I know! I don't have a story yet. I need to address the people of FanFiction! Hello people! In your review please let the authoress know if you want a Transformers Prime and Gallagher Girls Crossover or vote on her poll. I really need a story. Thanks!

Terra Prime: ON WITH THE STORY! Seriously though review!

* * *

Raf had woken up a few minutes ago and we were ready to activate our creations. We were going to test their intelligence and ability to make their own decisions by asking them to name themselves. "_You ready, Raf?" _I used our first language to gain his attention. No matter what I could always get him to listen when I spoke like that. We positioned our fingers over our separate keyboards. We had decided that we would activate at the same time that we were born: exactly noon. The clock hut noon and I hit the enter key. I watched their optics power up and the one that was a mixture of a cat and a fox immediately jumped on my shoulder. I laughed as it settled in my hair, "This one is definitely mine."

I looked over and saw a metal hawk perched on my brother's shoulder, pecking his ear. Raf was beaming and trying to hold in laughter. _"Hello, my name is Sam and this is my brother, Raf" _I greeted them. I had programmed them to respond only to commands or statements made in our language. That way no one else would be able to use them. _"You both need to connect with us so you can get access to our internal comm."_ They both immediately moved and shifted to connect with the metal that was visible on our backs.

I laughed as a tickle passed through me as my systems accepted the fox-squirrel/hawk. "Hello, Sam. I have received and completed my first mission." An excited, bubbly voice rang through my head. "I think that the name Terra-byte would be nice." The voice was suddenly shy and expressed a great deal of insecurity. It was like she** (A.N. Yeah it's a she. Deal with it! I made Raf's a guy though so you don't get mad about all the extra girls.)**unsure if I would approve. It had worked! I suddenly hoped that the personality development would work and she would become more sure of her decisions._ "That's a great name!" _I thought to her and she perked up. I looked at Raf and saw he had a giddy look on his face.

"Download has chosen his new name." Raf said, "Did your's choose a name?"

"Terra-byte"

"Cool!"

"Let's go show, dad!"

"Yeah!" He yelled as we ran out the door with Download perched on his shoulder and Terra resting in my hair.

**4 years later**

I picked up my book and began to read through the story again. I laughed as the story gave me new ideas. I loved the stories about the ancient Greek genius named Daedalus who built an impossible maze that sent all who tried insane. The only way that they would succeed passing through his impossible maze would be to have a special key or in his case an enchanted string.

We had just finished designs for our own labyrinth. It was a box about 30 feet by 30 feet and the walls would shift to make it seem endless. Unless you had an access code, you would either die from starvation or get lucky and the box would let you out the way you came. My brother and I found it cruel and had put it on our large file of projects that had been deemed dangerous by us, required to many supplies, or we got bored with. It had over 60 completed blueprints that would have required too much time to build. My brother was constantly working on improving the tech in our labs and our entire computer system responded to our D.N.A. only.

That was the only difference between me and my brother. My brother was set on learning how to hack and creating more advanced tech off of old pieces of technology. On the other hand, I looked at old myths and legends for inspiration. I watched animals and their unique adaptions: poisons, parasites, bioluminescence, and many kinds of natural weaponry. I was impressed from the moment I first saw a clip of an animal. I had never seen a real animal except for Download and Terra who were made of metal and they were modeled off of 3D images we made after observing some videos. I turned the page in my book as Terra ejected from my back and took her usual place on top of my head.

The moment I saw the title of the story I dropped the book and sat bolt upright and yelled as loud as I could through our bond "_Raf, come to our lab now we have work to do!"_ I felt shock and slight annoyance coming from his side of our bond. "_It's two in the morning and your still up. I thought I told you not to stay up this late!"_ I laughed as his tired and angry voice filled my head. He had gotten way to protective of me since I had gotten beat up by one of the new soldiers for stepping on his foot and breaking it. The poor guy hadn't been seen since I told my dad what he did. I feel bad about it now. He didn't know what I was. I hope he just got reassigned instead of fired. I didn't get too badly hurt considering that I was 63% metal*. The guy hadn't known who my dad was then, either.

"_I was reading and that's why you need to come here _**now**_. Oh, and I only need about two hours of recharge to function at full capacity."_ I knew that he going to give in when I felt the emotions change from anger and annoyance to acceptance. "_Two hours are only enough for you to work at full capacity for 3 hours. I'll be right down. This better be good."_ I heard him chuckle through our bond and then he closed it off so I wouldn't pester him to get here faster.

Terra shifted into her hawk mode and flapped down to the floor where I had dropped the book. I knew she was curious. She couldn't talk in her animal mode unless she used the comm. Link or bond-speak. She fluttered back up and alighted on my shoulder. I picked up the book and placed it on the table with one last look at the title of the myth.

_The Wings of Icarus_

* * *

*They've had more metal implants over the years so the metal percentage of their bodies has gone up.

Descriptions:

Terra-byte and Download have 3 forms: Laptop, Hawk, and Fox-Squirrel-Lemur mix (like Momo from avatar) and are light brown in all forms.

Raf looks basically the same except he is taller and doesn't have glasses... Yet. he has the same hairstyle and hair color. His eyes are electric blue with flecks of purple and have the same properties listed below. He feels a strong need to protect his sister.

Sam has brown hair and electric blue eyes with flecks of deep purple and gold. Her eyes change color with her emotions. Purple for anger or hatred, gold for extreme emotions other than hate or anger and regular everyday emotions she had electric blue eyes with gold and Purple specks. She is tall for her age and is slighly older than her brother although he is more mature and seems older.


	3. Trust, Truth, and Escapes

**Chapter 3**

**3 years later**

I love the sky. It was the perfect feeling. I understood the giddy laughter that I got through the bond when I let Terra go out for a fly, she hates being cooped up. The personality program had developed well and she had gained an excited and bubbly personality but, when she was working with me in the training course she was the exact opposite. She was serious and followed orders to the letter. It was part of her programming, the personality programing would fade almost entirely to increase performance.

When we made the wings I thought they were going to fail. They surprised everyone when they actually worked. I now spent my days in the lab or out flying if I wasn't training. I couldn't help it if I ran out of power by the end of every day. I woke up early and went to bed late. Much to my twins disappointment, I most often woke him up in the middle of the night with cool ideas.

Dad had taught us how to learn to speak different languages instantly through data uploads but, there was a glitch in the programming of the Spanish and now me and Raf had Hispanic accents. I could have fixed the problem at any time but, I wouldn't even think about it. We loved the accents. It gave us a taste of something from the outside world.

Raf hadn't wanted wings. He was afraid of heights and didn't want to have large metal wings on his back all the time. The wings were meant to be detachable but they got stuck somehow. They weren't too bad when I got used to them. I could fold them up against my back. The only disadvantage was the bird instincts. I had planned a software update with some basic bird instincts so I could learn how to fly but there were bugs in the system. I always had the urge to flare my wings when someone got too close.

It was again getting close to my birthday. Dad had stopped trying to surprise us. It never worked, anyway. We always had a short celebration and mom got us presents and brought cake. We were turning ten soon though we looked about 14. I had begun to get a little more respect from some of the other guys but, not all of them were very friendly. Not like Mira was.

Dad had increased our training time by an hour each day. The Minies (Terra and Download) were also required to be training with us. I didn't understand why I needed to know how to fight but dad said that it helped with the research on our upgrades. It might have been one of the bugs that came with the wings but, I felt trapped here. I had never been outside these walls except for the occasional forest training mission. Whenever I fly, I have to stay indoors in 'The Cage' as it had been nicknamed by the Minies.

It was really a large warehouse, but there was only two doors. A large aircraft hangar sized door and the door that lead to a hallway from which I could go to Dad's office, Me and Raf's room, or the lab. There were various locked doors along the way that I could have easily opened if I had wanted to, but Dad had told me not to open them.

It was again nearing our birthday. We would be turning 10 but we looked 14. Mom would bring cake and presents for us and the Minies and Dad would hug me and I would glare a little. HE would pretend not to notice that though. Then, it would go back to normal and I would train, fly a little, and then me and Raf would celebrate on our own and have a holographic fireworks show. Then we would turn out the lights and gaze upon the star mural on the roof.I had painted that only a month or two ago and it only appeared in the dark. It wasn't those crummy five-pointed stars, either. It was a full-blown Milky Way Galaxy/Horse-head nebula/Andromeda galaxy mural with precise detail. Although, the proportions and distances were a little off it was still beautiful, but I'm a little biased considering I'm the artist. It was a cool way to spend the night.

Like I said, I had never spent too much time outside the base. Meaning, I had never slept underneath the stars. The mural was the closest I had ever gotten to that. Me and Raf said that the day after our tenth birthday we would sneak out. That was two weeks from now. I couldn't wait! At least, that was when we first planned it. Now I was getting nervous. I knew that if Dad found out he would have a fit and he would take it out on Raf. I had tried to sneak out once when I was nine and I was caught by my Dad. He hadn't been to angry with me, but he told me go to bed and never go out with his permission again. The next morning he had called Raf to his office. I hadn't made the connection until I felt the fear radiating off Raf through our bond.

I had run as fast as I could to dad's office and had heard yelling. Dad thought that it was Raf's fault I had tried to sneak out. I had run in there just in time. Dad looked like he was about to hit my twin and Raf looked as though he already had been hit. Dad didn't know about our sibling bond then and he never will. It was our secret and I will never tell anyone, especially not my Dad. Not after that. I have never left my twin alone with our dad since then.

When I had barged in dad had frozen. I had yelled at him that it was my idea to sneak out, not Raf's. I had had tears running down my face and I knew that my eyes had turned purple with my anger, like always. Dad had looked terrified for a few seconds and then he had tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. I had grabbed my brother and taken him back to our room. I had looked the door and triple encoded the electronic lock, blocked my comm., turned off my two-way radio and stayed with my brother in that room for 2 weeks.* That was when I had stopped trusting dad. I would never trust him.

I remember when he finaly got the door open (No, he didn't hack the electronic lock he used a blowtorch. I look back on that and laugh.) I had yelled at him for breaking down the door. He said he wasn't angry at me._TRUTH_. He also told me that he wasn't mad at Raf either._LIE._ I began to paint after that. I made new kinds of paint and listened to music off the internet. Dad pretended he loved me and mom and Mira visited us everyday. Speaking of... A soft knock on my door roused me from my thoughts of my life. Raf and I had been laying, head to head, in the center of the floor next to fire-place in our room.

Our "room" had improved from a simple bedroom to a fully stocked kitchen (I don't cook, that's Raf's specialty. He cooked all our meals now and he was a brilliant cook), a bedroom with two beds,a desk, a computer; a living room with a fireplace/heater thingy, and a laundry room. I jumped up and opened the door. Mom and Mira were here! I checked my internal clock. 10:00pm. Wow, I must have dozed off sometime during my think session. "Mira! Mom!" I said as I jumped into mom's arms and Raf got up and hugged Mira. We switched people and I started to say. "We missed you. I.."

"Hush, Sam. We need to leave now." Mom cut me off, "You're father has gone too far." I was confused, but I kept quiet and waited for her to explain. She didn't. "Mira will take you two somewhere safe." I was about to ask 'but what about you?', when she said, "I'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled and hugged me. Seeing my confused look she said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Mira will explain once she gets you to Jasper."

With that she left the room and Mira sat alone with us and explained what we needed to do. Raf, Sam, you need to listen to me it has never been more important. I need you to sneak out of the building with the up most care. Don't let anyone see you leave. You need to disable the security cameras. There is a car waiting outside. Get in the trunk of the car and cove yourselves up with some of the supplies." She smiled, and then said, "Field trip.". I felt my eyes light up when she said that. She told me about the outside world sometimes. I learned about field trips, too. I'd always wanted to go on a field trip.

This must be a test and if we sneak out we'll get a reward. I shared my idea with Raf and he nodded. Terra would be unnecessary so I pressed her to the back of my neck and she folded into my back and formed an armor plate. Raf did the same to Download and we dashed out of the room. We were remotely linked to the base, so deactivating the cameras was really easy as well as hacking the locks. All the training helped me avoid the guards. We got out of there in five minutes flat. We saw the black van parked out front and leapt into in. The back was filled with various things like weapons, clothes, food, and blankets.

Mira arrived 30 minutes later. I knew why, if it was supposed to be a successful escape she couldn't leave at the same time we did or it would be suspicious. I knew that it was a real escape by now. If it had been a test the guards would have been told to watch for us. I saw one or two of them dozing off. She drove forward and passed a security check. Me and Raf didn't even breath when he opened the trunk to check what was there. Fortunately for us, he didn't want to dig through all the stuff in the back.

We drove on and Mira called out, "You can come out now." We did. I gave her a look and she said, "I'll explain, " I sighed in relief that I didn't have to wait for an explanation. I wasn't ready for what came next.

"Do you know what a terrorist is?" she asked softly keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"No, I'll look it up." Raf said. I did and the information streamed into my head. Videos, pictures, and articles about terrorism. When it was done I was shaking and trying not to cry. Raf had a horrified expression that I was sure mirrored mine. "Why?" I asked not sure if I was asking why it mattered or why I had to see it.

"You don't know what your father does, do you?" she asked and I immediately knew what she was implying, but even with all my knowledge, highly advanced brain, exc. I couldn't understand what she was telling me. I did the next best thing.

**Full Power Down**

As soon as the words flashed across my vision fell back against the seat and the world went dark.

* * *

Another Chapter. Sorry about not updating sooner, but I couldn't use the computer for anything but homework for a while. Apparently spending every waking minute on the computer isn't good for me.

*They don't need to eat as much as normal people, they can go a very long time without food.

I pushed 2,000 words on one chapter. Yes! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I hope.


	4. Crash, Blind, and Agent Fowler

Hi, Another chapter of Nothing,but lies. I got my first review from Crimson6633. Here's a cookie for you. *

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Sam, the Minies, Sam's mom, and Mira.

There's a poll on my profile page that I would like a few votes on. It will decide which story I will update first.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I woke up screaming in pain. There was fire all around me. Metal shards were digging into my skin and my whole body was on fire. I felt Raf on the other side of the bond. He was screaming, too. Where were we? I tried to see through his eyes and when I did I found a new version of horror. His face was on on fire. He was burning alive. I looked around, but all I could see was crumpled burning metal and... a window. That's right, I was in a car with Mira and Raf. We were running away because.. no I can't think about that now. I have to save Raf. I looked to my other side and saw Raf with his face burning. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him toward the window, which had shattered from the heat. Only to be stopped by his seatbelt.

I frantically ripped his seatbelt off and pulled him forward. The Minies were still attached to our backs so I didn't have to worry about them, but Mira was a different story. I dragged Raf through the broken window and to a safe distance away from the fire before turning and limping back. I needed to find Mira, assuming she was still alive. I got to my bloody knees and prepared to crawl back through the window.

Then, the car exploded. I felt the heat burn my face and the shrapnel pierced my stomach and my shoulder. I was thrown backwards, but not far. "Mira!" I yelled, she was still in there. Warnings flashed across my vision.

**Systems Failing. Counterpart System Failing**

**Action Advised: Full System Shut Down and Self-Repair**

**Accept? Yes or No**

"Y-yes." I managed to croak out. Then, the darkness washed over me and brought me into blissful oblivion.

**Unknown Time. Unknown Place. Mira's P.O.V.**

I had swerved away form the truck so fast I hadn't been able to stop the car from rolling. I had been flung forward through the windshield and landed on the ground. I had heard a sickening snap as my arm had struck the ground. Sharp flashes of pain came if I tried to move my arm. I got up and ran toward the wreckage of the car. As I got closer I heard screaming. Horrid screams of agony coming from the wreckage of the car. I ran forward, but I wasn't fast enough to get there before it exploded. I heard sirens in the distance. I walked slowly around the wreckage and saw them laying on the ground away from the wreckage. I ran forward and saw that their clothes were on fire. I acted quickly. I pulled off my singed coat and began to put out the fire.

I didn't want to look at their faces. The ones I had seen through the years. The only smiles I had seen in all my years of spying on M.E.C.H. I looked anyway and tried not to cry at the horror before me. Raf's face had almost been entirely burned off. The metal just beneath his skin showing, like a skeleton. I checked his bones. None were broken but there were third-degree burns all over his body. Then the metal moved. His face began to shift and the metal expanded outward replacing the burned skin,moving it away, and fading to the same color as the skin had been before. Healing over any imperfections or burns. This began to happen all over his body.

I felt relief and horror fill me when I looked over at Sam and saw the same thing happening to her. I was relived that they were going to be okay. 'What have they done to these poor children!?' I couldn't help that this had happened to them. I had been assigned to spy on M.E.C.H not rescue M.E.C.H.'s twisted version of a science project. I had cared for them and tried to be a friend. Now it was my job to get them to safety. I heard yelling in the distance and realized that the semi-driver had stopped. He hadn't seen them yet, but he would. Then, I'd have to explain how I had managed to drag two unconscious "teenagers" from a burning car wreak and have them come out without any cuts or burns.

By now the only sign they had ever been in the wreck was the burned clothes. I pulled them behind a larger rock and began to limp toward the driver. He was wearing a blue and red plaid shirt and blue jeans. He had black hair and deep, caring blue eyes. He looked relieved that I was alive and then looked concerned when he saw the blood soaking through my shirt sleeve. "Are you all right? I called 911." His deep voice was as kind as his eyes. "Yes, I think my arm is broken, but other than that and a few cuts and buns, I'm fine. I don't need to go to a hospital." I said, "I'm gonna be fine." I muttered mostly to myself. The people at the Pentagon would know if I checked into a hospital. Then, they would want a full report and would probably find out what I had done.

I had mentioned that there was a pair of twins living at the M.E.C.H base and that they didn't know what M.E.C.H.'s true purpose was. I couldn't bring myself to mention who their father was or what M.E.C.H. had done to them. They would become a science experiment all over again. I don't care how much the government says they're different, they'd lock those kids up the second they found out what they were.

"Why would you not need a hospital? You're hurt." The driver was pretty insistent. "I heard sirens in the distance and wished I could run. "Look I don't need to go to a hospital, Mr.?"

"Orion.", 'Weird name' I thought

"You need to go to a hospital." He said and he reached forward to grab the arm that wasn't hurt. I ducked and tried to run, but I tripped and fell landing on my bad arm. I cried out in pain and clutched at my arm, but that only made it hurt worse. I saw the ambulance pull up and the doctors jumped out. One ran over to the truck driver, and the other two ran to my side with a stretcher. I was lifted onto the stretcher and I tried to protest. I looked over and saw that one of the paramedics had seen the twins. He was yelling and another paramedic jumped out of the truck and ran over. I was pulled into the ambulance and I closed my eyes. 'This is not good. This is _so _not good.' I thought as the lack of blood took its toll and I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**Raf's P.O.V.**

When I woke up all I saw was a blurry mass like when the computer glitches and the screen goes to random pixels. I freaked out because usually I had excellent vision, even when I've just woken up. I heard voices around me. People commenting about how lucky I was. Something was missing... Sam! Where was she? I located her through our bond. She was right next to me. I heard her moan as she woke up. Then she freaked out. I heard a fist connect with some unlucky persons face. I looked through her eyes and saw that we were in a vehicle. '_Sam, I can't see. Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where are we? Where's Mira?' _I belted out question after question as my brain malfunctioned.

_'I'm fine. I activated our self repair systems. I didn't even know that we had those. I think wer in a.. what's it called... anna balance or something like that. I woke up and they were trying to cut my shirt off. I think they were trying to see my wings. I don't know where we are or where Mira is. Why can't you see? Did you run a self-diagnostic? I think Mira might be in the other, um, thingy. I knocked out the people who were trying to see my wings. There are more people up front, though." _I kind of tuned her out after she answered my questions. I ran a self diagnostic as I reached out and tried to grab blindly at her hand. She reached out and held it. The information flashed clearly across my blurry vision, at least that part of my vision worked.

**Major Damage Has Been Repaired**

**Optical Sensors Were Unable To Be Repaired Without Manual Assistance**

**Miniature Recon. Unit#1/Download Is Undamaged But Requires Recharge Period Of 6 Hours**

**Miniature Recon. Unit#1/Download's Counterpart, Miniature Recon. Unit#2/Terra-Byte Is Undamaged But Requires Recharge Period Of 6 hours**

**Main Systems Fully Functional **

**Power: 34%**

**Metal Ratio: 84% **Wait, What! The last time I checked I was only like 63% metal!

"Sam, I ran a diagnostic. It says I'll need to do a manual repair on my eyes. Did yours..."

"Yup. I'm now 82% metal. I'm more machine then I am human." She said and I could tell she was upset. She had gone into shutdown after she had heard about dad. I hadn't I had listened as Mira told me her story. She was a government spy and she was supposed to be spying on M.E.C.H., but over the years she had become friends with our mom and mom had found out Mira's secret. Mom had asked Mira to protect us. So, she was taking us to a small remote town in the middle of nowhere. We were supposed to go to school and pretend to be normal teenagers. Even if we were almost 10. I looked about 14 or 15 and she looked 13 or 14. I researched school and found out about what happened there and how it all worked in a matter of seconds. Mira had told me to go to sleep and that she would explain more when I woke up.

She hadn't had the chance. I had woken up in unbearable pain. I had felt the way my skin burned, I had felt the way sam had dragged me form the burning wreckage even when she herself was in pain. After I had passed out she must have activated this 'self-repair system'. I was worried about the fact that she wasn't aware of this program. We knew all the software in our systems like the back of our hands. I would have to think about that later.

I felt the vehicle pull to a stop. Her grip on my hand tensed as she readied herself for a fight. I realized that despite all our training she had never actually hurt anyone besides knocking them unconscious. I could fight because I had heat sensors that would tell me where people were. I heard the doors on the back open and she lunged forward. I heard a panicked yelp and a punch land home. Then a prick of pain came from her and I felt her grasp on consciousness slip. "Sam! What happened! Are you okay?" I knew she couldn't hear me. I felt my way toward her heat signature which was surrounded by several others. I stumbled and fell from the vehicle. I winced as I felt a sting on my cheek.

I reached out and checked her pulse. Our pulses went twice as fast as a normal human being because of the metal implants in our hearts. Her pulse was fine. I tried to look at the other people who were surrounding us. They hadn't attacked me so I didn't think they were going to hurt me now. I heard whispers and I tuned in to them. "He's blind... I belive they're related...They seem fine..." and so on. Finally, I 'saw' one of them lean down next to me. The person was a girl. I could tell from her body size.

"Hi, my name is Lauren Batcher. Can you see? Is this your sister? How old are you?" she asked gently, as kind as she was, I was still paranoid about 'nice' people. I had know that my dad wasn't a good man and I hadn't been the least bit surprised when I was told that he was a terrorist. He had always treated Sam better because she was oldest. I had worried about her for the longest time and was relived when she walked in on dad yelling at me. The news would have hit her a lot harder if she hadn't known about dad's other side. She was still all fun and games, when it came to her attitude toward the world and so was I, but not when it came to her. I would protect her with my life no matter what she said about not needing anyone to protect her.

"I'm blind, and no. She's my best friend. I'm 15 and she's 14." I hoped my lie would be convincing. I couldn't see her face and my lie detecting systems wouldn't work without a visual. "Her mom and my aunt was taking us on a trip and we crashed. My aunt's name is Mira. Is she okay?" I cursed myself for such a lame lie, but Lauren said, "I think I know where your aunt is. she was in the other ambulance. She has a broken arm, a concussion, mild blood loss, and some 2nd degree burns. Other than that she's fine. Would you like to, uh, see her? No, offense. Your cousin will come around in few minutes. We gave her a shot when she attacked us."

"None taken. I'd love to, um, 'see' her. Sorry about my cousin. She freaked out when she woke up and attacked the people. She has a black belt." Wow, I think that's the first sentence I've said so far that hasn't been a complete lie. Considering that the only people I've every met have been terrorists, a government spy, and my mom; I was doing pretty well in my first conversation with a normal human. I saw her heat signature move away and I took that as a signal to follow. I picked up my twin effortlessly as I began to follow. "Can you leave your cousin here. We need to examine her." I heard one of the people protest. "She knocked out three of your guys. I think she'll be fine." I heard Lauren laugh and then she said, "Do you need help carrying her? She must be heavy."

"No, I'm stronger than I look." It was true, I didn't look like much. I didn't have huge muscles and I wasn't as tall as a '14-year-old' should have been, but they had upgraded her body so she would be able to fly. She was lighter than 80 pounds, even with the metal bones and implants. I followed her through a set of doors and then lost her in a sea of other heat signatures. I panicked. I had never been around so many people before. There were people randomly milling about, running around, and rushing people around on beds. I knew that it was a medical facility. I had guessed that when Lauren was listing off Mira's injury.

I felt someone grab my put their hand on my shoulder. "This way." Lauren. I let her lead me to a separate area of the facility where it was less busy. "First time in a hospital?" I quickly searched the term and found out that a hospital was an emergency medical facility. That must be what this building was. I wondered what it looked like. "Yes." I began to navigate by the sound of her footsteps alone because nothing else in the hall radiated heat and I kept bumping into things. Finally she came to a stop and I heard the click of a door opening. "Raf! Are you alright? What happened to Sam?" I was greeted by Mira's panicked voice as I entered the room. "Put your cousin on the bed and then you can ,um, 'see' your aunt." Lauren said and she lead me over to a bed and I set Sam down.

The second I set Sam down I was pulled into a firm one-armed hug. "Aunt?" Mira whispered questioningly into my ear.

"Yeah, just play along. Sam is your daughter, I'm your nephew, and she's one year younger than me." I whispered back I was about to pull away when I remembered something important, "Oh yeah and I'm blind." I chuckled as I imagined her shocked expression. "Sam's alright, Aunt Mira. They had to knock her out. She freaked out when she woke up and began to attack the doctors." I said louder, "This is Lauren..."

"Dr. Batcher to you, young man." Opps, I had forgotten about the Only-call-adults-by-their-last-name thing. Um, yeah. "Sorry, Dr. Batcher."

"Your daughter is going to be fine, Mrs. Mira. In the meantime, you have a visitor, a Mr. Fowler." I heard Mira groan. Sam shifted and I walked over to her. "_Easy, Sam." _I whispered through the bond as I helped her sit up, I quickly briefed her on my discoveries over the past few minutes. I heard the door slam open and a man's voice, "Doctor, may I talk to Mira in private, please. I'm a good friend of her husband." I heard footsteps and the moment the door clicked shut the yelling started, "Agent Thomas! What are you doing. You're supposed to be spying on that terrorist group, whatever its' called. Oh and look you brought the children, too. Directly after we told you not to!" His voice calmed down a little. "I'm glad that you did though."

"_He'__s 6 feet tall, dark skin, grossly over-weight,black hair, and he has a ridiculously short tie. His weight shifts slightly to the right when he lies. He wasn't lieing when he said that he was glad that she saved us from M.E.C.H." _I listened to her commentary on this Mr. Fowler. I didn't need it. I had already hacked into the pentagon and found out everything about this Fowler. I found out that he was a liason to a super top-secret project. I didn't bother with that. I got pictures and all his personal info. He was 42, a major patriot, unmarried, he used to be a BlackOp, and had a recently renewed pilots licence. I tune into the conversation that Fowler and Mira were having.

"...can't have any contact with their mother. They'll need to be given to an adoptive family and go to school. I know a place where they can live, it's even more remote than the place you've chosen. I'll get them into a family there." Agent Fowler was saying.

"Where is this town exactly?"

"Jasper, Nevada"

* * *

So this is one of the longest chapters I've ever done. My dad bought me a new keyboard! Thanks, Dad:) I know you're reading this.

Okay so to all you other people on Fanfiction. I want reviews. I need to know what you people think. I know that this chapter is a little weird. The title unofficial title for this chapter is It Was Late and I Was Tired. Thanks to all you people who have reviewed my story.


	5. List of Super Powers I don't have

Hi, another new chapter.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed me.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Agent Fowler had gotten Mira checked-out of the hospital. He was driving us to this 'Jasper'. Along the way he was on the phone with his superiors, explaining our current situation. I had grasped that Mira hadn't told him about me and Sam being 'different' yet or that I couldn't see. Sam was working on a solution to that now. She had convinced Fowler to stop at a hardware store and was now tinkering around with some parts for a pair of 'glasses' that would sync with my systems and allow me to see. She would be done by the time we got to Jasper.

Apparently, Fowler wanted us to stay with the Esquivel family for a few years to make sure our parents didn't find us. I had started to protest when Mira hit my leg. I assumed he didn't know mom was the one who had asked Mira to take care of us and that wasn't going be filled in anytime soon. I relaxed and found myself drifting off to sleep.

For me and Sam, sleep was a luxury that we never had time for. We had solar panels built into our skin that helped us stay online longer during the day. The solar panels didn't let us stay up all day and we plugged ourselves in to recharge once a day. Recharge wasn't the same thing as sleep though. We could stay awake when we recharged our batteries, like when people plug-in their phones so they don't go dead while they're playing with them.

I closed my unseeing eyes and let the exhaustion sweep over me like a wave.

**Later**

I woke up and looked around curiously. We were in a gas station, refueling our van. I spotted Mira and Fowler inside the shop buying snacks. I looked to my left and saw Sam looking at me and she was holding her mouth trying not to laugh. "What's so funny!? Did you draw something on my face?" I did a quick sensor scan of my face and there were no foreign substances, like markers or paint. I just stared at her for a while and she giggled. It was good to see her laugh, but it was really annoying.

"Your smarter than any other human being on earth and you still haven't noticed!" She laughed, "You can see, dummy!" Oh. I brought my fingers to my face and traced the frame of the newly made glasses. I ran my fingers down behind my ears and felt where the back of the frame clicked into my head. "They're great! Thanks Sam." Even as I thanked her I felt my face turn bright red.

She just laughed. I smiled at her. I was afraid that she would have a hard time getting over dad, but she seemed fine. Agent Fowler and Mira came back and we started driving again. I looked out the window and watched the landscape pass by. Agent Fowler asked us questions about our family and I tried to stick to the truth as much as possible. He didn't really talk to Sam because he must have assumed that I was the eldest.

When he was done I looked out the window and sighed, If we were going to stay with a normal family that meant things would have to change. I glanced at Sam and let my eyes travel to her back where a slight bulge in her shirt gave evidence of her mechanical wings. She turned toward me and I quickly looked away. Yes, a lot was about to change and she wasn't going to like it.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Raf and I had settled in with the Esquivel family quickly. There were 4 other adopted kids living with us and since we trained in the art of not being noticed, we were forgotten pretty quickly. Today was our first day at Jasper High (In my opinion we shouldn't even be in school, we're too smart.) I was standing in my room, which was incredibly small, but somehow managed to hold me, a bed, and a computer desk. I stood in front of the full length mirror which was mounted on my closet door. I was staring at the reflection of my spine. This was the only part of my body that outwardly showed I wasn't quite human.

The bumps on my back made by the metal vertebrae were actually the vertebrae themselves poking out of my back. I ran my fingers over the larger twisted nubs in the center and instantly regretted it. A sharp stab of pain ran through me and I closed my eyes...

***FLASHBACK***

_It had only been a few days since we had arrived in Jasper and Raf suggested that we explore the desert. I knew something was up because he had closed up our bond. I borrowed a bike from my new sibling, Pilar, and went with Raf into the desert. There wasn't much to see, but sand and I began to think that was the point. No one to see us. Raf pulled to the side of the road and we got off our bikes._

_I spotted a cave in one of the many rock pillars and mesas that covered the desert. He opened his side of our bond. '_Where are we going?'_ I questioned him as we walked into the cave. I noted the bag on his shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore and I snatched the bag and peered inside. _Welder...Wire cutters...laptop... _I suddenly realized why we were here and he knew it. His guilty look was all I needed to see that. "No! I can't...You can't" I said and backed up, but inside I knew it had to be done. I sat down on a rock and closed my eyes..._

**_System Shutdown Activating_**

**_Proceed? Yes or No_**

**_Yes.._**

_As the world went dark I saw Raf reach for wire cutters..._

**_Later_**

_I jerked awake and shot to my feet. I fell forward and felt someone catch me. "Sam! Calm down, your balance is off. Let your systems adjust." I heard Raf say. He sounded sad and I knew that he had really done it. Hesitantly, I reached back and fingered my back. I felt the new welds on my metal verterbre._

_I made a mental note to add a new item to my list:_

_List of Superpowers I don't have Item #42:_

**_Flight_**

* * *

**_Okay, so I know this chapter is short and I will apoligize for that. I thought I had gone too far with giving her the metal wings and it was sort of improbable so I had to get rid of them. This will be mentioned lightly in the future, but not much. _**


End file.
